


happy little trees

by mrmurdocks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrmurdocks/pseuds/mrmurdocks
Summary: PJ & Chris are painting along to a Bob Ross episode, but then things go in a different direction.(aka PJ & Chris make a mess and cover each other with paint.)





	happy little trees

“Alright, PJ, love, I know you said this would be fun and relaxing but now I’m just stressed out. How did yours turn out so well?”

PJ and Chris were sitting cross-legged on the floor. They had spread a tarp on the ground and laid out canvases, brushes, and paint tubes in front of them. An episode of Bob Ross’s _The Joy of Painting_ had finished playing on the TV and the next episode was about to start.

“Oh, come on, yours looks great!” PJ said, putting down his paintbrush and leaning over to look at Chris’s canvas.

Chris just snorted. “Yeah, I can call it ‘Blue Smudge with Grey Blobs’ and sell it for a million dollars.”

PJ moved closer to Chris and leaned his head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Chris’s waist. “I think it looks good.”

“Well of course you do, you’re in love with me.”

PJ just smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Chris’s neck. “Really, it looks nice.”

“You can’t even tell what it is!”

“I can! Look, there’s the sun, and those are the mountains, and those are the trees -”

“Happy little trees,” Chris corrected. “If we’re going to be attempting to do Bob Ross paintings, we have to say it right.”

“Of course.” PJ smiled and kissed the side of Chris’s jaw. “Those are the happy little trees, then. Admit it, Chris, you’re good at painting.”

“If I’m good at painting, then you’re like, Van Gogh or Monet or Michelangelo. All of those fancy guys. You did a wonderful job, love.”

“Thank you! I still need to finish that one corner before it dries, but I don’t wanna move. You’re too comfy.”

“Here.” Chris leaned forward and slid a few brushes and a paint palette closer to them. He grabbed PJ’s canvas and held it up by the edges. “I’ll be your easel.”

PJ grabbed a brush and dipped it in some blue paint. He kept one arm around Chris’s waist and used the other to finish the bottom corner of the painting. The brush slipped for a moment and smudged some paint onto Chris’s hand before PJ could grab it again.

“Whoops,” PJ murmured. He was about to lean over and grab a paper towel to clean it up, but now that he thought about it…

PJ took the brush and ran it across Chris’s arm, leaving behind a big blue splotch of paint.

“Hey!” Chris said, laughing.

“I thought you needed a bit more color,” PJ said.

“Well, then…” Chris set the canvas down and took the brush from PJ’s hand, drawing a blue line across his arm. PJ laughed and slid back from Chris. He grabbed another brush with red paint and held it out in front of him like a sword.

“Are you challenging me to a duel, Chris?”

“I think I am, PJ.”

PJ lunged forward and pushed Chris onto his back, climbing on top of him. He put a little dot of red paint on his nose. Chris reached up with his brush, but PJ grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the ground. He leaned forward until Chris’s face was practically touching his.

“I think I won,” PJ said, his voice practically a whisper. He leaned in to press their lips together. Somewhere along the way Chris’s hands made their way up to PJ’s hair, tugging and pulling and making PJ gasp. He was in heaven.

And then he felt the cold, wet, sensation of someone smearing paint on his neck.

“Did you really think it was going to be that easy, love?” Chris said. There was a mischievous grin on his face. In a smooth, sudden motion, Chris rolled over so now he was on top of PJ. He plucked the paintbrush from PJ’s hand, tossing it towards the other side of the room. His knees were on either side of PJ’s waist, and he held PJ’s hands above his head with one of his arms. With the other, he used his own paintbrush and unceremoniously swiped it across PJ’s face.

“Ew, I think you got paint inside my nose,” PJ said.

“Good,” Chris replied, laughing. He put another glob of paint on PJ’s face. “Who’s winning now, love?”

When Chris leaned forward to press his lips to PJ’s, it was nothing like the kiss before it. This kiss was hungry, hot, wanting. It left PJ breathless and wanting more. PJ felt Chris’s hands in his hair, and now that his arms were free, he grabbed Chris’s waist and pulled him closer. He didn’t care about the game anymore. All he wanted was Chris on top of him, Chris’s lips on his, _Chris_. PJ let out a soft moan and slid his hands under the hem of Chris’s shirt. He slowly ran his fingers across his back, just barely touching, about to -

“Ew, ugh,” Chris said, suddenly pulling away. He got off of PJ and sat down next to him.

“Wait, what?” PJ asked. It took a second for coherent thoughts to start forming again. “Did I -”

“No, no. I think I got paint in my mouth,” Chris said.

PJ laughed and turned towards Chris, who sure enough, had red and blue paint smeared across his face. “That’s what you get for putting paint all over my face and then kissing me,” he said.

“No, seriously, this stuff is super gross. Is this paint toxic?”

“Oh, God. Um…” PJ sat up and grabbed one of the paint tubes, frantically scanning the label. “No, it says it’s non-toxic. But you still probably shouldn’t put it in your mouth.”

“Wow, thanks,” Chris said. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Next time?”

“Yeah. You think I’m going to settle for winning only once?”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

“Mmm, I’m sure we will.” Chris walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then sat back down next to PJ. He handed PJ a paper towel.

“Thanks.”

They sat there for a few moments, looking at the mess they had created.

“Ugh, we’re going to have to clean this up, aren’t we?” Chris said. He groaned.

“Well,” PJ said, once he had removed most of the paint from his face. He turned towards Chris. “We do have other options, you know.”

Chris grinned as PJ pulled him into another kiss. Needless to say, the room didn’t get cleaned up until many, many hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Bob Ross episodes playing in the background while I was writing this and I don’t think I’ve ever had a more peaceful experience in my entire life 10/10 would recommend
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ [softpeej](http://softpeej.tumblr.com/)


End file.
